Gabriel Shepherd
Real Name: Unknown *'Current Alias:' Shepherd *'Aliases:' Gabriel Shepherd *'Affiliation:' Ally of Sabra and the X-Men; formerly Proto-Mutants *'Base of Operations:' Mobile; houses on Long Island and Columbus; formerly Crimea or Kuryk, Kazakhstan *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Marital Status:' Single *'Gender:' Male *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Brown *'Origin:' Proto-Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 Powers and Abilities Shepherd was a Proto-Mutant who claimed to be "omnipotent". Pixie stated he was Omega Level. As far, he has displayed the following powers: Superhuman Strength: Shepherd possesses great physical strength, the limits of which have yet to be fully explored. He was capable of ripping a hole out of the X-Men's Blackbird to avoid capture and of intercepting and hurling Colossus out of the same. Superhuman Durability: Shepherd's body is far tougher and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. He can withstand high caliber naval gunfire, falls from tremendous heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy beams, and great impact forces. Flight: Shepherd has the ability to levitate himself and fly through the air at tremendous speeds, fast enough to make his movements virtually undetectable by any kind of sensor or tracking device. Immortality or Delayed Aging: Shepherd is virtually immortal or his aging process is greatly delayed. He has been in hiding for over 600 years since his people were wiped out. Chronokinesis: He can create temporal pockets out to at least 500 meters which place anyone and everything, except those he wishes not to be affected, in it to be rendered into a stasis-like condition. Magetokinesis: Shepherd has the ability to control any energy within the electromagnetic spectrum, causing shockwaves, bending light, absorbing heat, and a mastery over all forms of metal. Telepathy: Shepherd possesses potent mental powers allowing him to affect, intrude, and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. He can read minds and communicate mentally with others over a distance. *''Psi-Shield:'' He possesses powerful mental shields and is easily able to keep others, including Psylocke, at bay. He can presumably extend them to the minds of others, as he prevented the X-Men from locating Pixie's mind when he was with her. Superhumanly Acute Auditory Sense: Shepherd exhibited the ability to eavesdrop on a conversation between Pixie and Domino from the passenger area of a plane in flight while they were in the cockpit beyond closed doors. This also implies that he is capable of focusing at least his hearing to exclude ambient sounds in his environment to focus his awareness. Molecular Manipulation: Shepherd possesses the ability to mentally control, transform, and manipulate the atomic strucutre of matter and energy. It is likely that many of his other apparent powers are a byproduct of this one. Psionic Energy Ascendance: Shepherd has the ability to transform his body into an energy state and reconstitute it at will. Somehow, he was able to temporarily disable Pixie's teleporation accessories and turn them back on. He presumably carries the abilities seemingly common to his kind: Disease Immunity: Shepherd was seemingly immune to the plague, as were all Proto-Mutants. I tis unknown if he has memories-storing DNA, as he was never killed and cloned like his fellow Proto-Mutants. Category:Characters Category:Proto-Mutants Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight Category:Immortality Category:Delayed Aging Category:Chronokinesis Category:Magnetic Field Manipulation Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Communication Category:Psionic Shields Category:Superhumanly Acute Auditory Sense Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Shapeshifting Category:Disease Immunity